batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Gotham
King of Gotham is the tenth episode of the season and the series. It first aired on February 23, 2009. It is the tenth episode overall. Plot It's been days since his son was returned and his daughter was kidnapped, Jim Gordon is wondering why his family is constantly getting kidnapped. He worries about the young man, Dick, that Barbara has been hanging out with and how he was also kidnapped. It has also been made public that billionaire Bruce Wayne has gone missing. He compares to how crime is running around Gotham and Batman and Robin are not doing anything. His ex-wife and his son walk out of the hallway with their suitcases and say goodbye to Gordon wishing not to have to worry about kidnapping. Gordon goes to the GCPD where Allen tells him that Renee and Bullock went on vacation in Metropolis. Gordon asks him to help find his daughter but Allen tells him that he is on a case. Allen is actually trying to find Batman and Robin. Penguin, Riddler, and Selina talk about freeing Harley and Two-Face but Maroni has them heavily guarded. Gordon jumps into their hideout and as they defend themselves Gordon asks for their help. Allen pursues Penguin who has been sent by Gordon to be a distraction for the crime bosses while Selina, Riddler, and himself go to stop Falcone and save his daughter and Dick. Allen tries to arrest Penguin but the former is tranquilized. Gordon, Selina, and Riddler drive up to an apartment building and Selina and Gordon get out and walk in. They press Floor 8 on the elevator as it goes up. They knock on Room 832B and inside, the Joker walks up to the door with a gun and looks in the peephole. He sees Selina, as Gordon is hidden out of the sight from the peephole. Joker opens the door as Gordon shows up and asks for help. In Gotham, Penguin goes on a rampage. Falcone, in a warehouse, laughs to himself about how Batman and Robin cannot do anything about what's happening in Gotham. Penguin robs a bank as he receives a call. He answers and it is Gordon making sure he is not doing anything illegal in his rampage, as Penguin lies and denies. Cops show up and take him into a cop car where it is revealed as Maroni who interrogate shim about Gordon and the fellow villains. Gordon, Riddler, Selina, and Joker track down where Barbara, Dick, and Bruce are being held. They drive back into Gotham where "cops", Maroni's mafia, have closed all the roads leading to Falcone's warehouse. Joker identifies them as mafia and Gordon drives right through. As they get out of the car and into the warehouse. They open a door and have surprised looks. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *This episode achieved 15.20 million U.S. live viewers. *Ben Affleck, Alexander Gould, Sarah Hyland, Zabryna Guevera, Donal Logue, Victoria Cartagena, Nicholas D'Agosto, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Sarah Essen, Harvey Bullock, Renee Montoya, Harvey Dent, and Harley Quinn. *This episode received very positive reviews. It scored a 92% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 89 out of 100 on Metacritic.